Unbreakable
by XxInvaderEarthbendingWeasleyxX
Summary: Time. Such a silly thing. No one pays attention to it anymore. You wake up, eat, maybe hang out with friends or waste time trying to get back at someone. Then you go to bed. You think about tomorrow, what you plan to do. But in reality, you do exactly what you do every day. That's what life was like for Dib, till time ran out. No one thinks of "time running out" till it happens...


**_I've_**_** wanted to do a ZaDr story for the longest time. I didn't know weather to do ZaDr life story with mpreg, or to do a heavy duty irkan invasion with Zim and Dib trying there best to stay alive an together. So, me being me said why nor both? So here you go, a life/battle/mpreg ZaDr story. I'm attempting to draw my own cover :S which I know will turn out terrible. The song that gave me this idea was Preliator by Globus.**_

_**I do not own invader zim.**_

* * *

Flames engulfed everything. Buildings turned to rubble, bodies lay lifeless among the ground, and irken ships flew over the wreckage. Peace was a word of the past. Guns were held by everyone. No one trusted each other. People abounded loved ones, scarred for their own lives. It's a sight to see. Not many lived. If they weren't killed by their home or business crashing on top of them, they were shot by the enemies. No one believed him when he told the world. They said he was crazy. Even his own father looked at him with disgust.

"If you find any humanoids, kill them on sight. If you find _him, _bring him to the Tallests. They will deal with him" An irken soldier shouted over the group of other soldiers. They saluted him and began to march off into the distance.

Hiding behind her father, a small smeet gripped the hem of his shirt and tugged. The man lent down and gave her a hug. "Everything's going to be okay Ivy." The smeet silently cried into his shoulder. Tears ran down the man's face. He had no idea what was going to happen now. Life was going to be hard, but he will endure it. For his daughter, and his partner.

"I can't find her." Another man said sprinting silently to the two. His eyes full of horror. He crouched to catch his breath. "I have the ship ready. We have to leave soon."

The father let go of his child and nodded. "I know, but we need to find Gaz. If she did manage to make it…"

"Dib, you know that couldn't be possible." He looked at Dib, his eyes stern. "I've looked everywhere. There is _no _trace of her anywhere." He walked up to the man and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry."

Dib looked at his daughter, then to his partner. He wasn't going to let anyone else he held close die. Not now, not by the hands of those aliens. Rage boiled inside him as more tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm going to go find her, you go." He pushed past his love to walk off. A hand wrapped around his wrist. A Small cold hand.

"Daddy, don't go." Ivy squeaked. Her grip tightened. The antenna that sat on her head laid flat against her head, her crimson eyes full of tears.

Dib swooped her up and buried his face into her jet black hair, hugging her tight. "I won't be long, baby." His head lifted to look at the other man. The mans eyes were begging him not to go. Dib held out an arm to invite him into the hug. "Zim…"

Zim walked over to the others and wrapped his arms around both of them. His lips moved to Dibs ear. "Don't be long."

When the hug released, the smeet went and stood beside Zim, her hand held onto the irkens shirt for comfort. Dib sprinted off to his house to search for his sister. A feeling in his gut told him she has to be alive. Gaz wouldn't give up so easily. Not her. She was known for her violent and stubbornness. Why couldn't she believe him this time? This one time. This one god damn time! Zim didn't even believe at first, until he showed him the images. They planned their escape for three months. And the plan still didn't go smoothly. Where did it go wrong? Why did it have to happen on his daughters third birthday? Why in hell did it even happen at all?! Only time can say. Only time…

Time. Such a silly thing. No one pays attention to it anymore. You wake up, eat, maybe hang out with friends or waste time trying to get back at someone. Then you go to bed and dream. You think about tomorrow, what you plan to do. But in reality, you do exactly what you do every day. That's what life was like for Dib, till time ran out. No one thinks of "time running out" till it happens.

Our story begins before Dib finding out about the attack, before his daughter. We go back five years into the past. On that one faithful day where him and Zim tied the knot. For they knew nothing could break the love they had for one another….


End file.
